The NTP performs systematic reviews of literature to assess the potential for adverse effects on human health by agents, substances, mixtures, or exposure scenarios, based on information about human exposure. The findings of these reviews generally focused on either cancer or non-cancer effects and published as monographs. These reviews are conducted primarily by the DNTP Offices of Health Assessment and Translation (OHAT) and the Report on Carcinogens (ORoC). The ORoC prepares the congressionally mandated Report on Carcinogens (RoC), which lists substances that pose a cancer hazard for people living in the United States, and documents related to the cancer hazard evaluation of substances as potential new listings in the report. Systematic reviews are in progress for fluoride, air pollution, Sarin, inflammation/atherosclerosis, occupational use of chemotherapeutic agents, light at night/shiftwork, antimony trioxide, haloacetic acids, and H. pylori. Keywords: Systematic review, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects